


I'll Break Everything You Ever Loved

by EvilAtrocities



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff, Gore, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Stancest - Freeform, Violence, twin incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAtrocities/pseuds/EvilAtrocities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fanfic on Archive of Our Own, honestly this site is really nice for finding good fanfics and I'm actually more of a roleplayer than to write out fics. But - nevertheless - I was proud of this work so I decided to post it.<br/>Please don't leave any hate.<br/>Fluff, angst, gore.<br/>Stanley and Stanford end up dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Break Everything You Ever Loved

  It’s been quite a while since his legs have moved, but now they are moving. Cracking under pressure and weight of his body, the floorboards creaking underneath him. It’s not his choice, but he is moving. His mind’s blank. Lord, he didn’t want to move. Something reaches his ears. The thing that woke him.  
  Music. Shaky fingers comb through his ridiculous mess of hair as he gets to the open bedroom doorway. There he is, Stanley, sitting there, the old man, playing that old record they used to listen to on their good days. Used to dance to when Stan became bored and demanded he wanted more time with Ford. Stan’s foot’s tapping against the floorboards and Ford watches it for a few moments before he walks into the room.  
  Stan tilts his head, licking his dry lips. It worked, his brother was out of his bedroom, and now in his. Now, time to act embarrassed. And Stan does so. The old man turns and blinks in shock as he sees Ford, standing. “S-orry, sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, I-” his calloused fingers reach to shut the machine off, but Ford’s hand grabs his.  
  Ford’s eyes are softer than they’ve been in at least thirty or more years. And lord, Stan had missed that look in his eyes. Ford’s slow in his motions, but god, he still moves so smoothly, leading Stan. The old men slow dance, gaze never leaving each other’s eyes. The song comes to an end, the record giving a soft little skip, and Ford’s six-fingered hands are suddenly on either side of the other’s head. Lips close. He can feel his breath.  
  “F-ord..” Stan murrs. He longs for the kiss that he hasn’t received in so long. The feel of the other’s lips, not minding the scruffle on either of their chins. And finally, after what feels like an eternity, their mouths meet, kissing heatedly, more passionately than what it felt like they ever had kissed. Stan pulls away eventually to catch his breath, eyelids heavy in relief. Even if this only lasted the night, he just needed to feel Ford’s touch again. “..I missed you.”

“Oh I missed you too, Fezzy.”

That’s.. not Ford’s voice. Stan forces himself to look up, and meet a pair of familiar, golden eyes. The chilling laugh bounces across the room and whirls around Stan’s ears, and he feels himself pale. He goes to back away, but it’s too late. A black hand rips through his chest, tearing out what was left of a wounded heart from Stanley Pines.  
  “Oooh, Fordsy~” the demon hums from the man’s lips, dropping the corpse carelessly and glancing back at the heart oozing blood in his six-fingered, black hand. “You make this game too easy.”


End file.
